Krajobraz po bitwie
by Kathriel
Summary: Hawke i Anders, romans w rywalizacji. Hawke przekonała go, by, w ramach pokuty, stanął przy jej boku po stronie templariuszy. Anders jest zdruzgotany, nie widzi przed sobą innej alternatywy, niż śmierć…


_Tło: Hawk i Anders, romans w rywalizacji. Hawk przekonała go, by, w ramach pokuty, stanął przy jej boku po stronie templariuszy. Anders jest zdruzgotany, nie widzi przed sobą innej alternatywy, niż śmierć… _

_Ponieważ bardzo lubię tę postać, nie mogłam pogodzić się z takim zakończeniem, potrzebowałam odrobiny nadziei, że może jednak coś da się zrobić. Ponieważ gra mi jej nie dała, więc postanowiłam zrobić to sama__ Równocześnie nie potrzebowałam całej, gotowej historii, tym bardziej, że, póki co, nie wymyśliłam niczego, co nie trąciło by niebezpiecznie banałem. Stąd ta scenka. Mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba. Jeśli nie – proszę, nie kopcie… zbyt mocno;)_

_**Krajobraz po bitwie**_

„Powiedz coś" – prosiła w myślach.-„Odezwij się, daj znać, że ciągle tu jesteś…"

Ale on milczał.

Kiedy opadł bitewny kurz, skierowali się w stronę posiadłości Amellów. W ciszy. Początkowo była zbyt zmęczona, by zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Potwornie, nieludzko wręcz zmęczona, jej kończyny poruszały się jedynie siłą woli, w głowie słyszała jednostajny szum. Przez chwilę niemal udało jej się zapomnieć, co się stało, czego było świadkiem i uczestnikiem, czego sprawcą był ON. Położyć się, zwinąć w kłębek i spać, długo i bez snów – to jedyne, o czym mogła teraz marzyć i czego pragnąć. Ale rzeczywistość nie dała się zignorować, wdarła się do jej myśli z siłą huraganu, dogoniła na schodach domostwa.

Usłyszała jego kroki, wszedł do pokoju, ale nie podszedł do niej. Ich sypialnia nigdy jeszcze nie wydawała się tak duża, jak teraz, gdy stał na drugim końcu pokoju, a dystans między nimi wydawał się ogromnieć z każdą sekundą. Cisza stawała się coraz bardziej dotkliwa, zaczynała ranić uszy. Zamarła, ręce, które jeszcze przed chwila usiłowały poradzić sobie ze sprzączkami skórzanej zbroi, znieruchomiały i opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż boków.

„Wybaczam Ci. Wiem, że gdybyś mógł, zmieniłbyś to."

Tak, wybaczyła mu, jednak czy on będzie potrafił wybaczyć sobie? Czy była samolubna, każąc mu stanąć u jej boku przeciwko tym, o których wolność walczył przez ostatnie lata? Wtedy wydawało jej się to dobrym wyjściem. Szansą na odkupienie win. Szansą na… Na co właściwie? Czy naprawdę wierzyła, że po tym, gdy to wszystko się skończy, on będzie w stanie stawić czoła swemu wewnętrznemu wrogowi? Ale co miała zrobić? Zabić go, gdy błagał ją o śmierć? Czy to egoizm, kochać kogoś tak mocno, zbyt mocno, by być w stanie zrobić coś takiego? „Tak" – podpowiedziało sumienie. Pomimo upływu lat wciąż pamiętała wyraz twarzy Aveliny, w chwili, gdy umierał jej mąż. Może powinna była postąpić tak samo? Skrócić męki ukochanego, tak, jak zrobiła to jej przyjaciółka? „To co innego, dla Wesleya nie było już nadziei" – bardzo chciała wierzyć samej sobie. Ale to milczenie… Niemal bała się obrócić, spojrzeć na niego.

„Odezwij się, proszę… Nie mam odwagi, by na niego spojrzeć, marzę, by go objąć, zapewnić, że wszystko się ułoży, zdjąć ten ciężar z jego barków. A jednak nie mogę się ruszyć. Tkwię jak kamień wpatrzona w ogień kominka i boję się spojrzeć w twarz mężczyzny, którego kocham, a którego zawiodłam.."

Przez ostatni rok patrzyła, zmartwiała ze zgryzoty, jak najlepszy człowiek, jakiego znała powoli, metodycznie, pogrąża się w szaleństwie, jego obsesja bierze górę nad rozsądkiem. Przez cały ten czas czuła się totalnie bezsilna, a bezsilność była uczuciem, którego Hawk nie znosiła. Próbowała z nim rozmawiać, przekonywała, często używając słów, o których wiedziała, że go zranią, miała jednak nadzieję, że uda jej się nim wstrząsnąć i przywrócić choć odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku. Na nic, wiedziała, miała poczucie, że przegrywa tę walkę. Instynktownie czuła, że on musi upaść, musi sięgnąć dna, zanim będzie mógł się podnieść i iść dalej. Modliła się jedynie, by ten upadek nie był zbyt bolesny, zbyt… ostateczny. No cóż, teraz nie była przekonana, czy się udało. Równocześnie, w pewien dziwny, przewrotny sposób czuła ulgę, że TO się już stało. Potrafiła zaczynać wszystko od nowa, doświadczyła tego wielokrotnie w życiu, wiedziała, że da sobie radę. Męczące oczekiwanie skończyło się, teraz mogła wreszcie przejść do czynów. A w tym była najlepsza.

Nie może się poddać, bo gdyby straciła także jego, to nic już nie miałoby sensu, nic by się nie liczyło. Z wszystkich, których kochała, został tylko on. Ojciec, Carver, Bethany, matka … wszyscy odeszli, umarli, a ona wciąż czuła się winna, że nie była dość dobra, dość szybka, dość mądra, dość …. Jakaś. To on był przy niej, gdy usiłowała pozbierać się po śmierci Bethany na Głębokich Ścieżkach, on tulił ją i cierpliwie słuchał, jak zrozpaczona, rozgoryczona oskarżała magię o całe zło tego świata po tym, gdy zamordowano jej matkę. Był przy niej i dawał jej siłę, pomagał przetrwać ciężkie chwile. Teraz jej kolej. Nie zawiedzie po raz kolejny. Nie wolno jej, bo jeśli i on odejdzie… Nie może go stracić, nie pozwoli, by się poddał. Jest Hawk, a to nazwisko zobowiązuje. Znajdzie sposób, poruszy niebo i ziemię, pójdzie choćby na koniec świata… Znajdzie rozwiązanie, uwolni go od jego demonicznego towarzysza. Hawk nigdy się nie poddaje. Nie, póki żyje.

Nie ma spraw niemożliwych, a granice możliwości wyznacza jedynie siła jej woli. Tak długo, póki w to wierzy, musi jej się udać. Nie wolno jej zwątpić, musi być silna za ich oboje. Kiedyś wyśmiał jej naiwną wiarę, że miłość jest najważniejsza, że wszystko zwycięży. „Są na świecie rzeczy ważniejsze, niż Ty czy ja" - powiedział. Udowodni mu, że miłość wystarczy, teraz, kiedy stracił wszystko, w co wierzył, ona będzie tą, która pomoże mu się podnieść. Teraz tylko trzeba go gdzieś ukryć, przeczekać, a gdy sytuacja w mieście się uspokoi – dołączy do niego. Może uda się spędzić tę noc we własnym łóżku, a rano przejdą przez piwnice do Mrokowiska. Jeżeli templariusze przyjdą po niego dziś w nocy, zdążą uciec. Teraz tylko musi przekonać go, by się nie poddawał, by walczył, tak długo, jak długo będzie trzeba. Przekonać go, że musi żyć, choćby tylko ze względu na nią, jeżeli w tej chwili nie będzie w stanie dostrzec lepszego powodu.

Zacisnęła pięści, mocno, do bólu. Powoli zaczęła obracać się w jego stronę, gotowa do kolejnej walki.


End file.
